Eye and/or gaze position tracking systems have many beneficial uses. For example, gaze position tracking systems may help disabled persons with cursor position control when using computer systems. Gaze position tracking may also find use in computer gaming, military applications, as well as assisting advertisers in gauging advertising placement effectiveness.
Many gaze position tracking systems require the user's head to be held steady. As a result the uses of gaze position tracking systems may not be efficient in real-world situations, and/or may not provide a sufficient range of tracking situations.